An Easy Detail
An Easy Detail is the eleventh campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Walkthrough The mission starts with Roland Roger and his squad at an allied CP. Roland Roger (the player) got early out of hospital, in Kelly's terms. Schmitty asks about what happened, and Brooklyn replies "Sarge here got real friendly with a Kraut mortar round." This level takes place right after the events of the prologue level, as Roger got hit by a mortar at the end of the level. As conversation ensues between Roger, Kelly, Bloomfield and Smith, Sgt. Hawkins steps forward to which Smith says "Heads up, guys." The squad and other friendlies start to listen to Hawkins. Hawkins proceeds by explaining the mission of mopping up what's left of a German convoy that the Air Force had just hammered while calling it an "easy detail". Hawkins orders the men to mount up in the four Jeeps. The player mounts the .50 cal in the second Jeep, Brooklyn takes the wheel and Hawkins sits on the passenger's seat. Kelly can be seen sitting on the back of the first Jeep, with an unknown soldier on the passenger's seat and McLaughlin with the wheel. Schmitty is on the passenger's seat of the third Jeep with two unknown soldier. The fourth Jeep has three unknown soldiers in it. The group moves out and Stukas appear. The Stukas try to take out the Jeeps but they only manage to blow a hole on the bridge, nearly hitting the player's jeep; Hawkins says they're patrols from Mons. The Stukas manage to take out a friendly halftrack in the distance. The Jeeps slow down near some destroyed friendly ordinance, to which Hawkins says "Keep going private, there's nothing we can do here." The group reaches the forest and sees lots of destroyed German vehicles. Hawkins tells the drivers to stay alert and watch their speed. Castillo, the driver in the third Jeep, says "I can barely see the road, Sarge!" Hawkins tells him to slow down. The group stops by some destroyed vehicles, and an unknown soldier in the first Jeep stands up and says "Poor bastards... our boys sure did give 'em he-" and is shot mid sentence by ambushing Germans. Lots of Germans come from the forest, and the group tries to escape by backing up. The fourth Jeep gets destroyed by an armored car, killing all the men in it. Two armored cars start to chase the group. The player can take out the other armored car with the .50 cal, as the first one will always crash right after the ambush. The other one will crash near the end of the chase. Germans appear from the left and the right as the group is driving for their lives. Shooting the Germans doesn't effect the rest of the gameplay through the level, although it's recommended to do so so the player won't lose too much health, which is important later in the level. After a lot of shooting, the group gets shelled by mortars. The drivers lose control, and crash into a fallen tree, knocking the player unconscious. After the short blackout, the player sees Castillo dead in a Jeep. Brooklyn also mentions the name Max, as he's yelling "Max! Max!", trying to wake him up. Max was one of the nameless friendlies, but you don't see his corpse. Hawkins, Brooklyn, Rogers, McLaughlin, Kelly and Schmitty go to some ruins nearby, and the ambushing Germans appear behind them. There's another friendly squad on the other side of the river, and they can provide some support, although they don't hit the enemy so often. The squad takes them out, but the shelling starts again. The squad retreats to a German position with lots of trucks. A truck escapes and Hawkins orders the player to take out the MG34. After some shooting, Hawkins orders the squad to form up, and orders Rogers (the player) to take the MG34. The player doesn't have to, but it's useful to take out the Germans closing in with trucks. They come from the left and the right. Grenades help here, as well. After the shooting, Stukas bomb a stone fence, destroying it. This clears a way for the squad to the forest, but more shelling starts. Hawkins orders the squad to get through the woods, regardless of the shelling. The player will need to run here or they will die. It is advised to stay close to friendlies. The squad reaches the mill, and the player can see more friendlies across the bridge; Brooklyn says they're from the 1st Platoon. The other squad take out a German mortar crew, while Hawkins orders you to take out the MG42 in the window. The squad moves out, but the other men that had gotten by the mortar position get taken out by another MG42 to your right. You cannot save them, as they're scripted to die. After more Germans have been taken out, Schmitty takes the side door, McLaughlin takes the back door and Hawkins orders Brooklyn to cover the front door. Brooklyn and the rest kick in the doors and storm the mill. The best way to clear the mill is to use the back door. After the player has taken out all of the Germans inside, more Germans assault the mill across the bridge. There's a scoped Kar98K in the loft upstairs, so the player should use it as needed. The player can also use the MG42 to cover the small bridge. Two trucks come in and drop off more troops, which can all be killed. After you have taken out the two groups of enemies, an armored car appears. Hawkins orders McLaughlin to take out the armored car, but he gets killed. He is scripted to die and drops the Bazooka. The Bazooka does have unlimited ammo, but after the player takes out the car, it doesn't. Hawkins communicates with a commanding officer in the radio. His voice is not heard, although he orders the squad to take out German artillery positions. Before that, a German tank appears. The player can use the last Bazooka round on it, although it will not explode. A tank drives on the bridge, and starts to shoot the mill, destroying some walls. A friendly bomber appears and takes out the tank. Hawkins orders the squad to form up and explains the situation. He says that the Air Force missed some 88s on a ridge, and the entire regiment is pinned down. Hawkins and his squad are so close to the guns so it's their job to take them out. Schmitty sounds scared, as he remarks that the entire regiment is pinned down and the regiment expects a squad of five soldiers to take out an entire German platoon. Hawkins tells him that they can't let down the regiment. Brooklyn asks "How come everybody's always counting on us, Sarge?" to which Hawkins replies "Because we're the Infantry Corporal. ''And God loves the Infantry!". ''The squad proceeds into a wooded area. A damaged friendly plane appears as it is about to crash on the ground. Schmitty says "Whoa, that plane's in trouble." Hawkins orders the squad to check out the crash site for survivors. Before that, the squad takes out some Germans by some vehicles. After that, the squad arrives to the crash site. Germans keep coming if the player stays back at the apple trees, so it is advised to go to the destroyed plane and take out the Germans. The squad doesn't find any survivors, just like Brooklyn said. The squad moves out. Schmitty kicks a fence down and the squad ambushes a German 88 around the hedge. The player should throw a grenade at the 88, as it would take out the whole crew. Hawkins orders the player to plant a Satchel on the 88; Get back, watch the gun explode, and move out. The squad goes to a burning field, where there's an enemy MG42 around the truck. There's another 88 around the hedge, so the player should throw a grenade and plant the Satchel. Afterwards, the squad will go through the gate and assault the farm house, which will have Germans firing from the loft. There's another 88 nearby, so the player should make quick work of that. Afterwards, your squad opens up the farm house doors. There are some enemies inside, which the player should eliminate. The squad opens up the doors in front of the player, and the player will see a German CP up on the ridge. Some Germans run from the cellar to the player's left, so it is advised to dispatch them quickly. There's some health and an MG34 inside the cellar. Afterwards, the player is tasked with assaulting the final 88. The player should be catious of the MG42 fire from the ridge. After the player has destroyed the final 88, Hawkins orders the squad to form up. Shortly after, he is shot three times in the stomach by an unseen MG42. Kelly yells for a medic, and the squad then starts to attack the CP. The player should use the path to your left to flank the enemy, then eliminate all enemies. After this is completed, the squad will regroup near Hawkins, who is being placed onto the hood of a Jeep by two friendly medics. Brooklyn asks "Is he gonna be alright?" to which Kelly tells him to let the medics do their job. The mission then ends here. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MIyQMSYtAs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIKjh7aJ4eI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i-G64JR5Y4 Trivia *There is a dead Cow outside the farm. Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels